Getting it Right
by AceBlaziken63
Summary: After another League loss, Ash reflects on his journeys and comes to one conclusion. He need to get things right. Reembarking towards the one region where he feels he screwed up the most, he sets off with new friends and might just find something more. Love and evil are along the way so Ash better prepare for the worst. Revised and longer chapter one!


**Welcome to my revised version of my newest fanfiction! Now I truly am sorry if some of y'all read my other fanfics seeing as how I haven't updated them in a while. If y'all read Power Awoken, I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, this will be Othelloshipping as well as my OC paired up with Rosa. I am going to try and have a story for my favorite shippings which are on my page if you want to know which ones I'll make first. Then later on I'll take some request.**

**Now onto the other factors of this story. As you may have guessed from the name of the story, my summary, and the shipping, Ash will be redoing the Unova League. By far I thought that this was the worst season of Pokémon. So far even X and Y started off better, I mean Ash lost to a NEWBIE! At least in this one, his first battle against Clemont, although not finished, was not an epic failure and it looked like he would've actually won that one. Anyway getting back on track, I'm going to fix everything and set it straight.**

**Now, this will have B/W2 game details in it, even though we are way past Team Plasma events, well you'll see. **

**Sooooo, onto the new fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference. Sucks, but hey if you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen. **

**Chapter 1: What have I done wrong?**

**I assume y'all know how speech works.**

**Ages:**

**Ash-17 as should be.**

**Hilda-17**

**Rosa-15**

**OC-15**

****(*)****

Ash couldn't believe it. He had lost once again in a league, but this time he redeemed himself and came up as the runner up. At the moment he is sitting in his room, thinking.

_'Why does this keep happening? Am I destined to never win a League? I mean I was sooo close, but I just couldn't make it. I don't know what to do anymore. There are no more official Leagues at the moment, Rosario is still pending on wether or not they can make it according to Professor Oak. Scott wants me to challenge the Sinnoh Frontier, but I just feel as if that will be a side quest. Although I became stronger from the six months doing the Kanto Frontier, I don't think challenging this one is what I need. There has to be something, just something I can do! Wait! I know what I can do, but I have to talk this over with the Professor and my mom first.' _Ash thought. He quickly awoke the sleeping Pikachu beside him and explained his idea.

Earning an eager nod and "Chaaa" from him, Ash quickly left the his room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mooooom! I need to talk to you about something important." Ash said as he walked in. He quickly began to drool though as he breathed in the savory smell of his mother's cooking.

"Oh alright honey, sit down though because lunch is ready. We're having Rotisserie chicken sandwiches with fruit salad." Mrs. Ketchum said. The reaction was instant as Ash ran to the sink, washed his hands, ran to the table picking up utensils and plates, and sat down in less than a minute.

"Well I can tell your hungry. Anywho, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Well mom after having been here for a month, I thought time and time again about why I keep coming up short in the leagues." Ash said.

"Oh but honey, you haven't come up short. You've done great in your career as a pokemon trainer and you've always been improving." Delia told her son. She had no idea were this sudden down attitude had come from, but she was going to make sure that in no way possible was he going to doubt himself and his abilities.

"Well don't get me wrong mom, you're almost right, but there's one region where I think I screwed up the most." Ash said. Noticing the confused glance he recieved from his mother, Ash decided to elaborate on what he meant.

"Mom I'm talking about the Unova region. In that league, I actually placed lower than the one before coming in the top eight. I realize now that there were so many things that I did wrong in that one that I could've prevented. This last loss has really gotten me thinking, and I think I'm ready to head out on another journey, once again through Unova. This time, I'm going to do things right. As to what I need to fix, well I'll talk to the Professor about that." Ash explained. Delia stared at him intently before smiling and nodding.

"Alright then, I'll start working on a new set of clothes for you after lunch. For now, how have you liked the changes in Pallet Town?" she asked.

Ash began to think, making sure he knew exactly how to say what he thought. Truly he thought it was awesome that Pallet Town finally got a Pokemon Center. Now the stress of injured and sick pokemon would not only be on the Professor's shoulders. Then there was also the fact that Professor Oak himself bought a plot of land where they are currently building a small arena for veteran trainers to show the younger kids a good time.

"Well I think all the new buildings are great. That Pokemon Center will sure come in handy and the arena the Professor is building will really pick up the pace around here."Ash told his mom giving off his trademark goofy smile.

"Well that's great to here. I always thought this town could use a pick me up in between the year while we wait for you to compete in another tournament. You really are the pride of Pallet Town." Mrs. Ketchum complimented. Ash smiled once more as mother and son finished their lunch.

****(*)****

Ash had just passed the Pokemon Center he was talking about with his mom. He was walking towards the lab and could see he was almost there.

Upon reaching the lab, Ash noticed the Professor, Tracey, and a mysterious teen talking in the back. Excited at the prospect of a new friend and challenge, Ash jumped over the fence only to be mobbed by his many Tauros.

The next thing Ash knew, he was face first in the ground and being trampled by his many pokemon. The Tauros had carried him to the Professor and company and alerted his other pokemon. The most prominent ones to see Ash were sadly and happily for him, Bayleef, Donphan, Torkoal, Gible, Oshawott, and Aurorus.

"Bay! Bay bay bay! Baaaaayyy." "Osha! Oshawott osha. OSHAWOOOOOT!" were the most eager cries to be heard. Ash just slowly suffered reaching out for any help and looking at Pikachu pleadingly.

"Pika Chuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as he shocked all of Ash's pokemon, Ash, the Professor, Tracey, and the mystery teen.

"Wow, that was quite the Thunderbolt" the teen said before passing out.

Ash quickly got up, used to Pikachu shocking him, and rushed over to him. "Hey, buddy. Guy come on. Please don't be dead. Ok when I count to three, I need you to wake up, and one...two...three!" Ash yelled. In return, he got nothing.

"Alright Pikachu send, a small Thundershock through his body to jolt him up." Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded as he sparked his cheeks and sent a very small current of electricity at the guy. He did so for a few seconds before the teen leapt up towards the sky. He fell to the earth, belly and chest first, before getting up just as quick as he hit the ground.

"WHOOOOOO! Boy am I glad I waited three years to start my journey cause working out and playing football really kept me in shape. Anyway, names Ace Casas and thanks to your Pikachu, I'm behaving how I would normally behave around my friends and rivals. Of course I can be serious so on that note, what's your name buddy?" he asked rapidly as he sat down and put on a serious face.

Ash was a bit unnerved to say the least. This kid had just gotten shocked by Pikachu, had electricity course through his body, and he acts as if nothing ever happened. Actually taking a better look, he did have the physique of an athlete. Not tall, but not average hight either, jet black hair, big muscular build. Although he wasn't freakish, but still toned. Probably weighed around two hundred and twenty if he had to guess. He dressed casually, a pair of Athletic shorts from Fearopostale, a Dike workout shirt, and neon green Dike running shoes. This guy made Ash look small, but still.

"Uhm, hello? You know it's rude to not answer someones question right? YO, BRICKS FOR BRAINS ANSWER ME!" Ace yelled drawing a questioning look from Ash.

"Uh, sorry. I just get ticked when I ask something and no one answers. So, can you tell me who you are?" Ace asked nervously.

"Oh uhm, don't apologize. It was my fault for leaving you hanging there. Anyway, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm from here in Pallet Town. This is my starter and best bud Pikachu, and these are all my Pokemon." Ash said motioning to all the pokemon in front of them.

"Oh, if were introducing pokemon then come on out guys!" Ace yelled out releasing six pokemon.

The first to appear was a tall and lean red pokemon with long hair like appendages, V-shaped points, a sharp beak, blazing wrists, and large, menacing yellow eyes with black irises. "Blaaaaze!" it yelled.

The next was a large beetle creature. It was blue with strong arms, and a long, large horn on it head. "Heracro!" it yelled out.

The third was surprising. It was a large round, grey creature standing on four short, small legs. It remained silent but Ash knew it was a Shelgon.

The fourth pokemon, quickly ran over to Ace and leapt up into his lap, purring as he rubbed it. It was a pinkish cat-like crwature with a red gem on its forhead. Its tail split off in two creating a fork and it was limber and slender._ "Master, I sense he is a powerful trainer" _it told Ace telepathically. He smiled in response and watched as Ash stared at his final two pokemon.

One was a relatively small, four-winged bat with yellow eyes and red irises. Its trademark frown was replaced with a very happy smile as it flew over to its trainer's head. "Cro! Quoo!" it said happily.

Finally the last pokemon took shape revealing a large, bipedal jackal creature. It was primarily blue with a yellow belly, metal spikes in its black paws, and black spots of fur. The most noticeable spot being the one around its eyes making it look like a mask.

"Oh wow! You have a Lucario! Man you must be a great trainer." Ash complimented him.

"Well I'm pretty good, but I still have a long ways to go. Apart from these six, I have more at Professor Birch's lab." Ace said casually.

"Oh so does that means you're from Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Not necessarily, but he is. As you know, this is Ace Casas and Professor Birch sent him over here saying he had a request. Apparently he is quite a skill full trainer and Coordinator." Professor Oak said reawaring the duo of his and Tracey's presence.

"Oh Professor, I have to ask you an important question but as Ace was here first you can answer his question." Ash said. He was trying to be very polite in front of this newcomer.

"Thank you for being so polite Ash. Now Ace had asked moments before you were swept in, whether or not you are allowed to carry more than six pokemon at a time. To answer the question for you, yes you can. There is a catch though. You must have a Professor recommend you and then send the person to me. Of course, Professor Birch already signed the papers for you Ace. I must say, quite the accomplishments after only two years. You're almost as good as Ash here." the Professor said.

"Really? Well that only means one thing, I gotta train more if I want to catch up to you and, we got to have a battle some time soon." Ace responded. Ash grinned at this prospect seeing as how he couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Alright then, you're on! Well Professor, now that you answered Ace's question, can I ask mine?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Certainly my boy. You are always welcomed to ask me for any advice and I will gladly give it to you." the Professor told Ash with a smile.

"Great, now I was thinking of going back to the Unova region so I could redo the league there, and I was wondering whether you had any advice for me?" Ash asked hopefully.

Professor Oak paused a moment to think on what he had just been told. _'Of course I have advice for him, but Ash always follows what is in his gut. He never pauses to think about the next step. The major topic I want to discuss with Ash is about his pokemon. Every time he goes to a new region, he leaves all his other pokemon except for Pikachu here so he can start new. Although a good idea, this leaves two problems. The first is that he usually ends up unintentionally forgetting about his other pokemon. Though they all train while he is away in the case that he ever calls for them, they don't get the experience of being with their trainer anymore. This past month sure has allowed Ash to improve, but will it last? The second problem of leaving the experienced pokemon behind is that the new ones he acquires cannot learn from them. Ash doesn't understand that although starting fresh is okay, it is not always the best way. The only way to know what advice to give him is to see what he was going to do." _the Professor thought.

"Tell me Ash, what were you going to do when heading towards Unova? Were you going to do your usual plan of starting fresh, or were you planning something different?" the Professor asked.

"Oh that's easy. I was going to stick to my usual plan. Is there a problem with that?" Ash asked nervously.

"Well not much my boy, but you asked for advice so advice I will give you. The problem with your plan Ash involves your pokemon." the Professor said. Noticing the confused look on Ash's face, he decided to further explain.

"Ash, although leaving your pokemon here and starting new is not a bad idea, it has two major problems. The first being the pokemon you left behind. By doing so, for the rest of your journey you unintentionally forget them and to train them. The second problem comes with the new pokemon you obtain. Ash by taking experienced pokemon, the newer ones you catch will learn from them and become strong quicker. Take your journey through Johto for example. You had taken most of your older pokemon over there and the new ones you had captured had grown rather quickly. I mean Chikorita evolved into Bayleef relatively faster than most of your other pokemon and was very strong at the end of your journey." the Professor told Ash.

"But Professor, my pokemon still get stronger." Ash tried to protest.

"Yes, but the new ones do not learn from the older ones until after you have finished your journey through their region. The other fact is that most of your pokemon interact with you for a very short time at a year. They need more than that Ash." the Professor tried to reason.

"I still don't se-" "HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YET?! Ugh, never mind. I should've of known that you wouldn't be able to understand through words and reasoning." the Professor scolded and berated Ash mostly from annoyance.

"Ace! You wanted to battle Ash, well now is your oppurtunity. This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle. Ace, you will be allowed to choose whichever pokemon you want whereas I will choose Ash's pokemon."

"What?! How come he gets to choose his pokemon?!" Ash argued.

"BECAUSE HE UNDERSTANDS IMPORTANT ADVICE WHEN GIVEN TO HIM DIRECTLY! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, MUST UNDERSTAND A MORE DIFFICULT WAY. If you are truly the great trainer I know you to be, then you can win with whatever pokemon I choose for you!" Professor Oak yelled.

Ash immediately backed off. He had never seen the Professor this remotely angry or annoyed at all since he had ever known him. He understood that he had really screwed up this time and quietly made his way across the clearing, facing Ace when he had enough distance.

Professor Oak politely asked Tracey to referee. The young man hurriedly obliged, not wanting to get on the Professor's bad side.

"This is a one-on-one pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ace Casas from Hoenn. The battle will end when one side is unable to continue. Trainers, is this understood?" Tracey asked. Recieving nods from both trainers, Tracey was about to resume, but stopped when he noticed the Professor had forgotten to mention something.

"Uhhh, Professor? Who sends out their pokemon first?" Tracey asked anxiously.

"Oh my sincerest apologies Tracey. Ace shall send out the first pokemon." the Professor commanded.

"Alright. Ace Casas, send out your pokemon." Tracey ordered.

"Great. Cro Cro! Time to soar." Ace said. Immediately the four winged purple bat flew off of Ace's head and over the field. Its trademark frown reappearing in anticipation of the battle.

"Alright. Ash Ketchum, send out your pokemon."

"Ash, you shall use Oshawott for this battle." the Professor stated simply. Ash nodded in understanding and gave off his trademark grin.

"Oshawott I choose you!" Ash exclaimed. The small little blue sea otter happily skipped across the field. It got in a battle stance and quickly glanced at the bat pokemon, freezing in place as it took in its facial expression. Although Intimidate was not Crobat's ability, Oshawott quickly ran away in fear of the serious and deadly look Crobat was giving.

"Oshawott don't worry. You've faced plenty of tougher oppenents than that Crobat and have the experience to prove. Are you gonna let him make a baby out of you, or are you gonna make a baby out of him? I know what the brave Oshawott would do." Ash said trying to boost the confidence of his little pokemon. With newfound courage and determination to not let his trainer down, Oshawott marched onto the field and tried to give Crobat the most intimidating glare possible. Crobat smiled and began to think this could actually be fun.

"Alright the first round is Oshawott versus Crobat. Trainers ready? Alright then, Ash has the first move. Now trainers...begin!" Tracey declared loudly.

Ash wasted no time and quickly ordered Oshawott to attack. "Oshawott use Aqua Jet to start things off." Ash said.

"Cro Cro, use Double Team to dodge!" Ace exclaimed.

As soon as Ash gave his command, Oshawott became immersed in water and sped off like a bullet towards Crobat. No sooner had he done so, that Ace countered with Double Team and the purple bat split into seven copies with in the blink of an eye. The seven copies surrounded Oshawott, confusing and disorientating his direction of attack.

"Oshawott don't worry. Just go around the whole circle taking out each one after the other till you hit the real one!" Ash yelled. He only hoped Oshawott would remain calm and carry out his orders. To his relief, the little otter quickly changed his direction to the nearest one and made a full sweep of the circle. One by one the copies disappeared each giving of a "Cro!" until not a single one was left. Oshawott stopped his attack and landed on the ground, extremely confused as to where his oppenent could have gone.

"What?! If they're all fake then where I-" "Cro Cro now's our chance! Come out of hiding and use Wing Atrack to knock him down! Then use Poison Fang!" Ace yelled.

The purple bat quickly sped out of the nearest tree like a rocket before stricking Oshawott to the ground with his glowing wings. It then quickly bared out its fangs making them glow a deadly purple and oozing a purple liquid before promptly biting down into his opponent.

"Oshaaaaaa! OSHA OSHAWOOOOOTT! OSHAAAAA!" Oshawott cried out in agony. Crobat wouldn't let go causing Ash to panic.

"OH NO! Oshawott quick, spin around while using Aqua Jet!" Ash yelled out in worry.

Oshawott quickly became engulfed in water as it tried to spin around but Crobat would not let it. Spinning around was useless, so without Ash's command, Oshawott pushed off the ground and began to blindly jet around. Crobat could not maintain his hold on Oshawott with all the twist, sharp turns, and wild movement, and was quickly shaken off and thrown to the ground. He quickly rose again though as the fall had been small and watched as Oshawott crashed into the ground.

"Oshawott please get up! I know you can do it!" Ash pleaded.

Thankfully, Oshawott rose off the ground. His was standing up weakly as a blue aura surrounded him. Ace stared in desbelief. He was sure that Crobat had poisoned him, but instead it activated Oshawott's ability Torrent.

"ALRIGHT OSHAWOTT! We still have a chance a this. Now use Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded in glee.

Finally something was going his way as Oshawott reared back and unleashed a giant torrent of water straight at Crobat. The pressure of the attack caused the ground underneath it to crumble as it sped towards Crobat who for once in this battle, looked on in fear.

"Cro Cro! Quick try to dodge!" Ace cried out desperately.

Even with its immense speed, Crobat could not escape an attack of that magnitude. Its whole left side was struck, sending the bat rapidly spinning into the nearest tree. The poor creature slumped down dazed, but not out.

"Come on Cro Cro! Snap out of it please! I know you can this!" Ace cried as this time he pleaded for his dear pokemon to continue.

Crobat weakly lifted itself up and fluttered bearly two feet off the ground. Both trainers locked eyes. They knew this was the finishing move as neither pokemon could take another hit, As if synced together, the trainers called out their final attack.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet!/Cro Cro use Cross Poison!" both trainers yelled.

Oshawott gathered up all the remaining energy he had, and engulfed himself in opwater one last time before speeding off with an "Osha!". Likewise, Crobat used all his remaining strength and crossed two of his wings forming a purple x-shaped attack and speeding off forthe final clash. Soon, the two powerful pokemon clashed in a true show of strength and will. Moments passed and neither pokemon gave ground, or air, as they were too determined to not let down their trainers. Finally after some time, Oshawott slowly but surely began to push Crobat back thanks to his boost from Torrent.

"No Cro Cro we can't give up just yet! This was a hard fought battle, but it isn't over and I know you have the power to win this. In the end though, whether you lose or not, just know you are one of the best pokemon I could ever have." Ace finished quietly and happily. Although the last part wasn't as loud, everyone heard it and clearly understood why Crobat could be a Crobat.

Crobat, very moved and given new spirit, began to put any last strand of power he had into the attack. Oshawott, taken by surprise, started losing his edge over Crobat.

"No Oshawott don't stop. I know you can do this!" Ash cried out. His pleas though could not help as with a final mighty "Cro!", Crobat overpowered Oshawott and plowed him into the ground. The force of the impact leaving a big crater, and a unconscious Oshawott in the middle.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Therefore Ace and Crobat are the winners!" Tracey declared.

While Ace and Crobat were celebrating, Ash sadly turned towards Oshawott with his pokeball in hand.

"Oshawott return! You did great little buddy." Ash said gratefully as he stared at the pokeball in his hands. Professor Oak took this oppurtunity and began to walk towards Ash.

"Ash, do you know why you lost?" the Professor questioned him.

"Yeah, because they were better." Ash said sadly.

"Do you know how they were better?" the Professor asked once more.

"They were stronger." Ash said. _'Where is the Professor going with this? Does he not realize this is just making me more depressed.' _Ash thought.

"That was a part of it, but Ace and Crobat were also more in sync. That Crobat was one of the first pokemon he had captured when he started out. Although he left Crobat in Hoenn at the beginning of his journey in Johto, he brought it back to his team later on. His synchronization with Crobat was strengthened after their time apart. Now don't get me wrong, Oshawott follwed your every command, but when Crobat used that Double Team to confuse Oshawott, he panicked. Had you been more in tune with him, he would've sensed earlier that you were calm and had a plan." Professor Oak explained.

Ash reamined silent for a while, thinking over what the Professor had said. How could he have been so dumb! It didn't just stop at the fact that he never had his older pokemon train the newer ones, but after a journey he would just leave them there not even bothering them for a majority of his new journey. Well he wouldn't let that happen this time! Smiling to himself, he turned to his pokemon.

"Guys, I just realized I made too many mistakes with y'all, and I haven't been a very good trainer." Ash said. Many tried to protest, even the Professor, but Ash quieted them down before continuing.

"Look, I haven't trained y'all to best of my abilities but now that's going to change. On my journey through Unova again, I will take Gible, Scraggy, Oshawott, and Sceptile with me first. I will take others, but for now only them. We leave tomorrow okay?" Ash asked rhetorically. He got up and turned around, only to be scared by Ace standing behind him. He wasn't up close, but Ash still got a scare.

"Ash, is it alright If I travel Unova with you? I wanted to go there, but none of my friends were heading there yet, so I didn't go yet either. With you though, you know the place so I won't get lost if I go with you," Ace said nervously.

Ash smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding reassuringly.

"Tomorrow, we head to Unova and I can set things right!" Ash stated with glee.

****(*)****

**So there goes chapter one. I think it was pretty good, but if y'all feel as if there is something missing, then battle took a while to start off**

**My OC is based off of me on certain things. I'm gonna try and let y'all figure out what's true. As for the age, I did it to match Rosa. I am actually sixteen turning seventeen real soon so yeah. Finally, did y'all like my brand names? Dike is Devon and Nike together and I'm sure y'all can figure out the other one.**

**Once again Read and Review as much as y'all would like please.**

**Aceblaziken63 out! **


End file.
